Lost Queen
by crazykohai
Summary: After learning the tricks to survival her life was great until some unfortunate events caused her to flee the only home she ever knew. She finds herself in a strange and unfamiliar land surrounded by unknown dangers and the fate she was handed becomes crueler as she will encounter someone who will never let her go for she would become his new and permanent toy.
1. Chapter 1

Monstrous animals, rare species, buried riches, and hidden treasure exist in this world; it is a world of demons and humans and unexplored lands. And some men are attracted by this force even compelled even thus, the word unknown beckons and becomes magically. Those who are attracted and compelled to the unknown are called hunters and so the story begins in a city known by very few outsiders.

Her earliest memories were of the rain and a soggy cardboard box in a city who too was deserted by all who lived outside it confinements. And so she sat there waiting, her small and weak body easily succumbing to the frigid rain but she held onto a sliver of hope. A hope whoever left her would come back for her thus she decided she would not leave this spot fearing they may return for her while she was not there. But unknown to her at the time no matter how much she would wait this city was a dumping ground for anything unwanted and unneeded.

On the seventh day, the howl of the wind died down and the threatening dark clouds vanished only to be exchanged for white fluffy ones. Finally, the sun peaked out from behind the clouds warming her cold and shivering body and that's when she realized no one was coming back for her, they didn't forget her they had left her to die and the hope she clung to the last seven days vanished from her eyes only to be replaced by an emptiness.

She learned later living in this city, Meteor City, her story were like most others who lived here, her story was actually common. Those who were abandoned here or born here did not exist on any official records so their existence could be easily forgotten by all. Everyone who was from Meteor City feared this above all so they formed families with one another because their only desire was to be remembered. They did not fear death they feared to be forgotten because the world had turned its back on them.

Most of her childhood memories were but a blur, cared by one misfit family or another, several times abandoned by them and sometimes leaving on her own. Although everyone was a misfit she knew she was different from them, much different. They also knew she was an outcast and it was the reason as to why she was an outcast in a city made of outcasts. This was a hard life but she learned early on not to trust others, no one was her friend or family because such things did not exist, well not for her anyway. Not even hope existed in her heart that she would find a place to belong.

From the day she realized no one of coming for her she decided to live the life of a stray and run the streets rather than have someone care for her. Her motto was 'I am who I am, and as long as my stomach is full and I have a dry and warm place to sleep life is great'.

After learning the tricks to survival her life was great until some unfortunate events caused her to flee from the place she had known the majority of her life. Although with luck, she was able to escape her fate only to find herself in a strange and unfamiliar land surrounded by unknown dangers. However, fate is cruel and would only provide a crueler hand for she will encounter someone who will never let her go, she would be his new and permanent toy.

* * *

Present

Fingers trailed down a bloodied and bruised body until reaching a strand of loose hair in which the fingers began playing with it. The man whose fingers now toyed with the hair was grinning madly at the woman who laid bare next to him, he was pleased with himself for what he has done to her and his grin seemed to only grow wider as he recalled what happened earlier.

 _"No don't you dare Hisoka" snarled a woman whose eyes reflected her fear and anger. The woman had never expected to be stuck in such a situation, had never dreamed of it and how she wished now that she was fighting for her life than to be in the situation she was in now. She was stuck in this creep's bedroom currently ensnared by his aura and how she wished she chose a different location to fight him, at least a more public place. She also had to pick the worse time too, he had just finished showering and only had a towel covering his lower parts._

 _"Have you forgotten my aura has the properties of rubber and gum, Maaya-chan" the man stated rather amused. His smile was similar to that of the cheshire cat and his_ _golden eyes full of lust leered at the women before him._

 _He wanted the woman who stood no more than 10 feet from him more than the fight he wanted with Chrollo. This beautiful woman that caught his eye their very first encounter was currently ensnared in his bungee gum unable to escape the fate he had in store for her. He had planned on ensnaring her from the very beginning of their encounter tonight, he had grown tired of her being confused about what was between them. To him it was very simple he wanted her and she loved him so he didn't quite understand why she denied the feeling but of course that is what made it so interesting to him._

 _"Let me go, or you'll regret" she hissed and she could feel her calm exterior falling away revealing the turmoil in her heart._

 _"Ohh, and how will you make me regret it little girl?" he asked dubiously stalking even closer yet to his prey, still grinning._

 _The woman eyes grew larger when the truth of his words sunk in, the truth was she had lost this fight the moment she engaged in battle with him. Her heart began to beat faster with each step he took towards her, the freedom she had left was shrinking with every step he took. Closing her eyes she was about to accept this cruel hand fate had dealt her but then she realized she could still escape his grasp even though what she had to do repulsed her. She reopened her eyes, ready to beat the man at his own game._

 _He stopped in front of his prey, his woman, who denied him even though her body always grew so hot for him. She was always so tempting but even more so now as she resisted him even though she knew she had lost. He wondered what she would try to do now since she now knew she had lost._

 _"Maaya-chan you really know how to turn me on!" he whispered closing the distance between them cupping her chin with one hand while his other hand slid into her pants. She shivered instantly at his touch even though she wanted to deny him any reaction to his touch. She did not want him to know his touches made her want more because she hated herself for wanting it, after all, he only saw her a play toy. That what she believed she was to him just a toy to pass the time with and it hurt her knowing that._

 _"Bastard" she squeaked when his fingers dipped below the waistband of her panties._

 _"Such spirit, I don't think I could ever get tired of such a mouth" he mused squeezing her cheeks with his hand. "And even likes this you're charming" he spoke more to himself than to her referring to her face when he squeezed her cheeks._

 _"Ohh, this is a surprise, Maaya-chan." he spoke when his fingers brushed against her wet core making her gasp, his golden eyes were full of curiosity and another emotion Maaya couldn't place which made her shiver from just the intensity._

 _"A surprise?" she gritted out but when she felt his fingers still against her, she felt her plan might work. "It shouldn't be. What's wrong don't like used toys," she retorted full of spite. It made her feel gross but at the same time, she would feel relieved once this was over with and she would simply forget about him and move on and live the life she had always had._

 _"Names" he demanded his eyes narrowing and darkening with anger. The smirk was all but gone the corner of his lips curving down into the shape of a frown. His response took Maaya by surprise, she was confused about what he was asking for and ended up repeating what he had just said._

 _"Names?" she asked before his words clicked in her head, "you can't be serious?" she asked in disbelief._

 _"Yes, I am" he mused his eyes drifting away from Maaya's own eyes when he said this as if he was in deep thought. When his eyes returned to meet the gaze of Maaya that's when without warning he abruptly inserted two of his fingers into Maaya much to her discomfort._

 _"Oohmp" she grunted biting her lip, attempting to hide her reaction. She had closed her eyes by now, she just wanted this to be over, never did she expect him to react like this. She bit down harder when he began pumping his fingers in and out at a furious speed, it was causing her pain. Blood was now seeping from where her teeth had punctured her lip. The energy to fight him was draining from her body and she would have collapsed onto the floor if it weren't for his aura keeping her standing upright._

 _"(Maaya-chan) I would like those names now" he said his voice full of malice while adding another finger and squeezing her cheeks painfully. After adding the third finger twisting and pushing up at a weird angle Maaya couldn't hold back her pain any longer, she let out a bunch of whimpers and yelps much to her shame. Maaya reopened her eyes shocked by her own weak will but she also had to see if he knew she was lying._

 _"Mhhhh. What this?" he asked the malice retreating from his voice and she knew then he had seen through her lie. If she was more determined she thought then he wouldn't... but her thought was never allowed to continue as he withdrew his fingers as abruptly as he inserted them. The removal of his fingers caused her to choke on the air she was inhaling._

 _"Such a bad liar Maaya-chan, it looks like no one dies today," he whispered looking at his fingers coated with blood._

 _He brought his fingers which were just in her to his face and swiped the red fluid off with his tongue. He continued to lick his fingers clean all the while watching Maaya, enjoying her horrified expression._

 _"You taste so good, Maaya-chan" he moaned placing one of the fingers still covered with blood into his mouth. He took his time much to (name's) dismay who was still too horrified to speak, she watched him suck and roll and wrap his tongue around his finger before finally removing it._

 _"Truly delicious" he moaned again licking his lips while his eyes became half lidded in pleasure._

 _"You're disgusting" she yelled finding her voice again, he had broken her hymen. It had hurt but not as bad as she imagined it would have but she didn't have much time to dwell on it because the words he would soon speak._

 _"Since you weren't playing with others and you weren't playing with me then..." he mused pushing his hand under her shirt, "then I can only guess one thing." he finished before pushing her onto his bed._

 _"Were you thinking of me when you did it" he hummed his eyes full of amusement as he crawled on top of (name) who was still bound with bungee gum. His words sunk in and her face turned a crimson red, he had guessed right but she would never admit it out loud and especially not to him._

 _"I would never" sputtered Maaya._

 _"Of course not" he mocked, conjuring a playing card in his hand and before (name) could protest her clothes were sliced away revealing her naked flesh._

 _"Stop... don't look" yelled Maaya her cheeks turning a darker crimson if that were possible from the sheer embarrassment. She was bare to him and she could feel his eyes roaming over her taking in all of her. She still had her panties on and she planned on keeping it that way but he had other plans. He took the playing card he still had in his hand and trailed it down starting from her neck._

 _He applied pressure to the card when he began nearing her breasts causing her breath to hitch because blood began welling from where the card dug into her skin._

 _"Hisoka no!" Maaya cried out as he neared her left nipple, she had forgotten her embarrassment about being naked in front of him. She was more worried about what he planned on doing with the card to such a sensitive place._

 _"No...Well, I suppose you rather get to the main course, after all, you always been one to be impatient," he whispered taking his playing card and slicing through the flimsy strings of her panties revealing to her shame how indecent her lower regions were. She was so wet down there and she knew Hisoka would say something about it._

 _"So wet Maaya-chan, " he murmured as he put his hand back as (name's) core and began massaging her there. A small moan much to her embarrassment escaped her mouth the feeling was not wholly unpleasant like last time. "Did you use your fingers, perhaps a toy" he questioned his eyes watching (name's) own eyes intently waiting for her answer._

 _"Fuck off" she snapped at him turning her head to the side avoiding his gaze. It was the only thing she could do, turn her head, and talk back._

 _"mmmhhh," he hummed seeming to be displeased by her response but a smile soon spread across his face as if he just came up with an idea. And it did not take long for him to act on it. He slowly inserted one of his fingers into her which quickly got a response from her._

 _"Take that out, you jerk!" she snapped at him turning her head back so she could meet his gaze. She bared her teeth at him like a wild animal but she wasn't able to continue her rant because she was forced to bite her lip again to suppress another moan. It made his grin wider and he slowly added another finger all the while massaging her clit and folds._

 _"Maaya-chan" he cooed still grinning like a madman knowing she would give him the answer he wanted soon or later because he always got what he wanted. He slowly pumped his fingers in her watching her reactions entirely pleased at himself for what he was making her feel._

 _"Stoppp" she moaned still trying to deny the feeling of his fingers on her._

 _"Tell me" he demanded. Her eyes were brimming with tears and her lips quivered as she fought back the pleasure. She was unsure what to do, she wanted him but at the same she wanted him to stop. Her teeth were cutting the corner of her lip again as she tried to figure out what she was going to do._

 _"Maaya-chan" he called out to her again his face smug knowing she was going to give into him soon._

 _"Fingers" she whispered softly and quickly before she went back to biting her lips._

 _"mhhh," he murmured his eyes full of mischief as he plunged his fingers in her slowly and deliberately, each stroke causing her to sink her teeth further in her lip. He had heard her but that quick whisper was too easy for her to do._

 _"What did you say Maaya-chan?" he said his voice reflecting the same mischief in his eyes._

 _"I used my fingers" she moaned and screamed unable to fight back the pleasure anymore. "So stop, please. No more" she continued pleading with him. The tears were now slipping down her cheek as she felt an unbearable itch she couldn't scratch and she had no way to scratch it. The way his fingers stroked her there drove her insane, it wasn't enough and she knew he was doing on purpose. But to her surprise, his finger stopped moving when she answered his question, and relief washed over her that her torture was over with._

 _"Thank you" she whispered and her tears began to dry but she should have known._

 _"Who said I was going to stop" he answered, "I'm just starting"._

 _When those words left his mouth she was horrified. She started to squirm using everything she had to break free from the bungee gum which delighted Hisoka that she still had so much energy and fight left in her. While she squirmed he pushed her legs further apart and wedge himself between them which made her instantly still again when she felt something hard and hot poking her there._

 _"Hisoka," she said fearfully as her eyes slowly drifted down to where she felt the prodding near her entrance and when she saw it she immediately looked back up at Hisoka's face. Her face became a brighter hue red, the towel somewhere since the beginning of their encounter had fallen off somewhere. She was about to plead with him but she was never able to, he only smiled befoe slamming his entire length into her._

 _She let out a shrill scream as she felt something tear completely within, that moment she wanted something to hold onto but she was completely immobilized making her call out to Hisoka while she screamed._

 _"Hisokkkkaa!...Pleaseeee!" she shrieked and screamed. He somewhat understood what she wanted without being told._

 _"Release" he moaned as he slammed into her petite body again and again. After ushering that one word the bungee gum disappeared from around her body allowing her hands to wrap around him while her nails dug into his back._

 _"So tight" he moaned loudly. His eyes were clouded over with a lust similar to when he fought a worthy opponent, she stirred that same excitement within him every time they meet and he would never let her go because of it. He knew he could never tire of trying to dominate this fiery little queen of his._

 _Her nails raked across his back in a feverish manner while he pounding into her with the same grace. He absolutely loved the pain and couldn't help but moan every time her razor sharp nails tore and dug into his skin. Her pain was disappearing and being replaced by that irritable itch she felt earlier and to hide her pleasure she bit her already raw lip again and she couldn't help but continue to cry. He hit a spot in her causing her to let go of her lips to mewl loudly several times before she regained what little control she had and clamped her teeth back down on her bleeding and abused lip. Pleasure and pain were so intermingled now she didn't know whether she would scream in pain or continue to voice her pleasure like she just did if she let go of her lip. She did not want to give him the satisfaction that he was starting to make her feel pleasure._

 _He leaned down and lapped away her tears before hovering over mouth running his tongue along the seam of her lips seeking entrance. Unable to gain entrance he pulled out and gave her a particularly hard thrust aimed at that spot which caused her to moan earlier and in return it earned him a small gasp from her which he took advantage of. His tongue entered the moist cavern tasting her and he was relentless, pushing his tongue further into her mouth taunting and teasing her._

 _He kept thrusting into her slamming into over and over again while hitting that certain spot in her and the feeling overwhelmed her and she bit down on his tongue. He pulled away from her for a split second wiping the blood from his mouth before meshing his mouth with hers again roughly this time using his teeth to nip at her lips. His hands squeezing her hips harder forcing her to meet his violent thrusts._

 _A pleasure was building in her that she didn't really understand too much since this feeling was foreign to her. She knew the more he moved in her the hotter and more pleasurable it became for her and she didn't want him to stop. She dug her fingers into his back as she felt it building, she was so near so close to that something and then with a snap of his hips it sent her over the edge, causing her to moan into the kiss with satisfaction. Her body shook and trembled with her climax and all she could hear was the thunderous roar of her heart._

 _Her body clenched around him felicitating a throaty moan from him. "Maaya-chan" he moaned feeling his own orgasm closing in. He eventually climaxed within her heat and she felt something warm and sticky fill her insides. He pulled away from the kiss a string of saliva still connecting their mouths while he continued to ride out his orgasm by lazily thrusting himself in her_. _The feeling of the substance which continued to fill her elicited a throaty moan from her in which she called his name, "Hisokaaaa". Eventually, her moans and screams died down as she came down from her pleasure high and no longer was she screaming but gasping for much-needed air._

 _After finishing riding his orgasm out he collapsed on her, he felt her bare chest rise and fall against his own and he felt immensely pleased knowing that he had satisfied her. He felt satisfied but not entirely, the night was still too young so he began all over again. She whined his name her voice hoarse from screaming earlier, "Hisokaaa", as she felt him harden in her again. He couldn't help but desire her because even though he claimed her he felt restless the need to possess her again overwhelming. Her screams were full of profanities directed at him as began thrusting in her all over again and he loved every second of it and he would not stop until the sun began to creep in the window and by then her body would be limp in exhaustion._

After watching his essence spill from her, he began spreading his seed all over her pussy with his fingers before sighing in contentment. The woman was so deliciously ripe to him with all her sensual and feminine curves, flushed face, and beautifully disheveled hair all over the place.

"I hate you" she whispered her voice sore was screaming. She attempted to keep an eye on him but her eyes were half opened fighting sleep but she soon lost the battle letting the darkness engulf her in a dreamless sleep. At her words, Hisoka moved his hand away from her core and trailed it up to final cup her chin. Her face was so at peace in that movement.

"I'll take that as a love confession," he assured her. He was entirely satisfied, it had been while since the last time he was and his eyes had the appearance of warmth instead of their normal coldness or smugness.

"Maaya-chan" he murmured plucking one of her strands of hairs and twirling it around one his fingers. He did this for a long while playing with her hair and watching her sleep until a yawn crept over him. He sighed one more time before grabbing the blanket's edge.

"Good night" he all but whisper to his sleeping queen pulling the blanket over her and pulling her close to him before closing his own eyes shut.

When he woke his once sleeping queen was gone from his arms to his disappointment but a smirk soon replaced his frown. "It wouldn't be any fun if you did what I want but how far can you run Maaya" he cooed playing with one of her torn panties from the night before he had just found. As he played with them he was planning the next time with his little queen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She stared at it fascinated, she wanted to add it to her collection but in order for it to be another trophy of hers, she had to steal it. She watched the short one called Kortopi carry in the object she desired. She didn't have a problem stealing it but it was who she was stealing it from that was a problem. She would be breaking one of her rules if not several if she stole it from them and she had never broken any of her own rules before but she really wanted it. Her rules were simple, she had created them for the sole purpose of her survival. Her rules were the following:

1\. Never trust anyone

2\. Never reveal your existence

3\. Never cause a disturbance with troublesome people

After some serious thought she decided she was going to break her own rules after all it was necessary to obtain such a worthy prize, she would just have to be careful she determined. She knew the people she would be stealing from were not ordinary they were thieves themselves but they had quite a reputation which made her extremely wary of them enough where she steered very far around them when they were around. In Meteor City, they were the behind the scene rulers and no one crossed them and she was about to steal from them. They were called the Phantom Troupe and no one sane would even be considering what she planned on doing if they know their reputation, however, she wasn't normal. The only reason she gave them a wide birth is she wanted to avoid trouble and their group was notorious for it and stirring up their group would be breaking one of her rules.

She had all but heard the stories of their troupe she lived in Meteor City after all. The troupe members weren't always gathered altogether but today they were which would make stealing those beautiful scarlet eyes easier perhaps. She knew they had a total of thirteen members currently seven members were at the hideout, the others were out and about in Meteor City. She had to be careful to pull this off.

She sat there staring at their hideout while justifying breaking her own rules her mind telling her it would be her finest trophy, she could imagine it amongst her other treasures the scarlet eyes would outshine them all. She licked her dry lips anticipating the moment she would have the scarlet eyes in her hands, her eyes were flickering back and forth pinpointing each location of the present troupe members. She was cataloging them by threat level while creating a plan to sneak in, grab the prize, and sneak out all without the troupe members seeing her.

She planned on camouflaging herself as one of the troupe members that was currently out in the city, walk in as one of them, then walk out as one with her new prize. She glanced down at the ring containing a red stone she had been playing with the whole time she was watching them, a smile tugging at her lips. It was going to be easier than she expected it to be and slide the ring on and her appearance changed to that of one of the troupe members.

No longer did a female with long black and unruly hair hiding a full and wild face stand there. Neither did this person have the female's expressive blue eyes which reminded everyone who saw them of a night blue sky nor did this person have her soft and unmarred skin which graciously complimented her eyes and pouty pink lips. And this person did not have her dainty and pointy ears or even slim and lymph body which all woman desired. No, a man stood in her place who had the same appearance of a phantom troupe member named Franklin. The only visible difference was this person had a ring with a red stone on his finger.

She entered their hideout with ease disguised as the member Franklin, the ring worked magic and all she had to do was envision the person she wanted to be disguised as for it to work. The body was uncomfortable and felt too bulky but she was so close to obtaining her prize, just a couple of more steps to where the scarlet eyes rested on a table and when she was about to reach for it someone interrupted her.

"You back already Franklin, I thought you guys be gone all day. Where's everyone else?" a man asked from behind. She turned around and was face to face with the man that went by the name Nobunaga. She was hoping she would be able to get in and out without any interactions, her thoughts were 'how troublesome'.

"Ohh yeah. The rest are still out, only I came back early" she said glad the ring also mimicked the person's voice she disguised herself as.

"Oh I see, I was just making sure you guys didn't run into trouble," he said laughing and turned around and began walking away. She thought she was all set now but she was wrong as he whipped around with his sword in his hand. She hardly had any time to react and barely managed to avoid his sword in this oversized body. She backed up a couple of steps, trying to figure out what was wrong, she didn't think it was a normal interaction between the two but she had to make sure so she remained in this form.

"Who are you," he said pointing the sword at her. She frowned at his words, trying to pinpoint exactly how one of the dumbest members figured out she wasn't the real deal. He was only with her short time and to figure out she wasn't who she said she was must mean there was an obvious difference between her and the real person she pretended to be. Well, since she was already here she decided she would deal with the swordsman and steal the scarlet eyes but she would need a slimmer and faster body than the one she was currently in.

Her body shimmered in response to her command and changed to that of another phantom troupe member, Feitan. She flexed one of her hands moving her fingers trying to adjust to this body. Nobunaga eyes widened slightly at change.

"What are you a shift shaper?" he asked, his eyes widening in confusion. She lunged at him the umbrella she now had in her hand. He drew his sword making her smirk because she opened the umbrella at the same time he went to jab at her stomach. The body was easier to use and light favoring her in this particular fight even though the man was a master with the sword. The sword impaled the umbrella but that what she wanted and she closed it instantly trapping the sword a split second allowing her to twirl the umbrella twisting the sword from the swordsman.

She tossed the umbrella along with the sword away from them both then grabbed the scarlet eyes from the table before running for the exit. The man was in shock she was able to steal his sword from him, the sword that has not left his belt since entering the troupe.

"What's this?" hissed a voice from a doorway. She glanced back and it was the man who's body she copied. "It's goddamn shiftshaper, before it was you it was Franklin must be a nen ability," shouted Nobunaga.

"Interesting I call dibs," the man hissed even though she was gone. Phinks appearing next to him, "Come on Feitan you can't have all the good ones don't try to kill the person Heicho might want their power," but Feitan was already gone making Phinks sigh.

The rest of the troupe members who were there showed up curious about what was going on. Nobunaga collected his sword and the troupe members didn't fail to notice it. "This person must be strong to be able to steal your sword from you," stated Machi.

"Whoever they are the person gave me the creeps anyway it was luck," grumbled Nobunaga.

"Come on," Phinks said, "or will miss the fight." All of them disappearing trailing after Feitan and the thief.

"Come on out gutter rat, I'll find you eventually." the man hissed. "I know you can hear me." She watched him from her hiding spot, she knew not to engage in battle with him because his attacks were wide ranged. She was a witness to it once from a distance so she was sure she could handle him but the others would come and she wasn't sure if she could handle all of them at once. But for now, she was able to safely deposit her new treasure with her other ones without leading him there.

She was now leading him away from her home. Just a bit further away and she could disappear losing him. She was hiding waiting for him to be safe distance before moving again causing some noise leading him away from home safely. She was unaware someone was watching her, tracking most of her moments. "Feitan over here" someone shouted and her eyes located who shouted. It was Shalnark the electronic freak and he was holding his phone pointing at her location.

"Ehh," Feitan said his eyes landing on hers. She moved and glanced behind her and saw the tiny camera hidden in the wall. She wasn't sure if these cameras were scattered throughout the city or just surrounding the perimeter of their base. "There you are dirty gutter rat come and play. We'll have fun I and you," he giggled evilly. He attacked her before she could run. She caught his blade but not without injury, the blood swelling between the blade and her hand him pushing his blade down trying to cut her hand off.

"You're good not to be dead yet," he remarked excitedly and kicked at her but she dodged however she had to let go of the sword to avoid it. She jumped back a couple of spots behind her, her eyes glancing at the other troupe members watching them. He attacked her again forcing her to pay attention to him. She caught his blade again the sword cutting deeper in her hand, "It's a little creepy fighting something that looks like me but whatever," he giggled.

Once again he kicked at her only for her dodge it again and let go of the sword. She jumped back again trying to create distance from him. She had to figure out what to do and decided she needed to disabled the man. He could not stand after she attacked or his attack after would be difficult to dodge and counter. She moved using the same speed he used on her to wail him in the gut. She twisted his arm bringing the sword and his hand behind his back at a weird angle, a loud crunch echoing from the bone snapping. Next her foot hooking his feet tripping him.

She smashed his face in the sand as he fell before jumping back, she thought that would be enough to disable him. She went to flee but the rest of the troupe members jumped in her way. "Fei, want to tag out," Phinks snickered witnessing Feitan opponent making a fool of him.

"Piece crap" he snarled getting up snapping the bone back in place, his grammar messed up from growing angry. "Crap everyone run for it" Phinks yelled. She stood unsure what to do, his power was building and she looked to her left. Her home with all her treasure would be destroyed, it was too close to their fight. She had no choice but to block it.

"Now I return your pain," he stated. "Feel the heat...Pain Packer!..." she watched as the nen took the form of a ball floating up in the air. This would be the first time she witnessed his attack up front and personal. She activated her nen around her treasures, they needed to survive. The ball expanded to a small sun, immense heat emitting from it. She covered her face, the heat destroyed the ring on her finger removing the illusion hiding her real form.

"Is it hot?" he asked sarcastically. Him walking towards her. "Is that your real form? Is your throat to scorch to breath" he asked his voice dark still hinting his sarcasm. He continued to walk closer to the female before him who was now kneeling, "You could try to run, assuming you could move."

"Whats wrong?" he smirks hidden in his red outfit and his eyes light up with delight when this female couldn't answer before breaking out in an evil cackle. The world turning a blinding white when the sun explodes. The white light clears and everything was smoldering and blackened. The figure was covered in ash and soot appearing to be curled up in a fetal position.

"Dead already?" he asked looking down at the figure, his outfit gone that he had worn to protect himself from his own attack. He saw the figure's body jerk it was so small now compared to its original size but the small jerks appeared to be the once female's last moments of life. "The heat wasn't that strong...How unfortunate... You could have had a quicker death if you dealt me more damage. Well, you only have yourself to blame" he snickered at the smoldering figure but something caught his eyes.

When the figure jerk again a layer of hardened soot cracked revealing soft white fur underneath. "What" he snarled the pleasantness he felt disappearing. Small cracks appeared all over its form as it's body jerked. He stood waiting and the thing shook the soot of its rear revealing a long fluffy tail. It had unusual markings, a black swirl pattern on white fur and solid white for the underbelly. it shook again the soot and ash falling from everything but around its face. The ears of the creature were long and floppy.

"What the hell is this?" he hissed grabbing the creature by the back of its scruff and it immediately began squirming. Its big front paws trying to remove the soot from its eyes while its back legs tried to kick away Feitan. Feitan lifted the creature up higher so it was eye level and the creature shooked the reminding soot from its face, some of the soot landing on Feitan's face. The small creature no bigger than an ordinary house cat stopped struggling and its big blue eyes stared into annoyed and angry gray ones.

The rest of troupe members came jogging back into view and Phinks immediately shouting, "Fei what is that thing?" The creature looked at the other troupe members and the creature renewed its struggles. Clawing at him like a cat then it bit him making him drop it but he caught it again by the back. The creature chirped in pain swinging around biting him on the arm again. It clawed up him trying to escape while he tried to pry it off him while it attached itself to his face.

"Get off. Off Phinks!"Feitan shrieked trying to pry the creature off his face. He threw the small creature off rather quickly the creature landed nearby rolling a few times before coming to a full stop. Behind the creature was a collapsed building on fire preventing the creature to escape that way.

"Nowhere go" hissed Feitan at the small creature who bore its teeth a loud rumbling vibrating the air surrounding it. Its ears flattened back and hair on its hackles raised. Knowing the focus of Feitan was to kill the creature which defied him Phinks shouted, "Don't kill it Feitan."

"I kill you" he hissed lunging at the thing with a sword ignoring Phinks. The creature scrambled and the man chased after it. Dodging left and right, eventually the other troupe member joining in trying to capture the small creature before Feitan can kill it. It slide between Phinks legs and Phinks had to fall flat on the ground to avoid Feitan's sword. "What the hell Feitan! You almost got me." Phinks shouted. Feitan ignored his comrades and continued striking at the small creature.

Shalnark tried throwing his antenna at the creature but it dodged those too while avoiding the swings of Feitan's sword. The creature jumped on Nobunaga using his face as a spring broad to leap high in the sky, its tail smacking him in the face doing so. While in the air it turned to face Feitan opening it's mouth, an orange and red ball swirling with energy shooting from it. Feitan and Phinks in the ball's direct path dodge it barely in time. The ball continued hitting remnants of building caused from Feitan's power burst but this ball automatically incinerating them upon contact.

Everyone stopped, turned and looked, shock clearly on their face by such power this small thing had. The creature used this brief moment to flee but was blocked by none other than the troupe's leader. The creature growled low in its throat, its body flat against the ground waiting for their leader, Chrollo to make a move. The man was unpredictable and she was unsure what nen he would use.

"Hello, long way from home" he spoke to the creature his book open. "How about we go in and talk. You can keep what you stole if you just grant a bit of your time to me," he said pleasantly. The creature stopped growling and looked at him like it understood before going back to growling. It did not trust this man deciding to attack first instead of waiting.

"I see," Chrollo said. They fought, the small creature sending blast after blast at Chrollo without tiring. Chrollo too did not seem fazed by the fight keeping up with the small creature easily. Chrollo used a nen ability which was able to send the creature's attack back at it which sent the small creature flying when it sent another ball of energy at it to block it. The creature was flying through the air from the force of the two attacks colliding and it glowed blue vanishing from the fight.

When the smoke cleared from the blast Chrollo sighed closing his book after seeing blue sparkles in the air where the creature had disappeared from, "Maybe next time" before stalking off. The troupe members following behind him excitedly asking him what the thing was.

Somewhere else far away, the small creature was falling from the sky to the city below it. The thing waking from being unconscious continued to fall at a fast rate to the ground. Its body shifted back and forth between its two form finally settling on the woman's body. She was about to collided with pavement not yet fully conscious because of using so much nen to teleport but her body was caught gracefully in the hands of one of the most deadly and notorious combaters at Heaven's Arena.

"Not every day I catch a beautiful and naked woman falling from the sky," the man remarked gleefully taking a strand of her beautiful black hair and twirling around his finger. "I must be lucky," he hummed.

...

...

"Ring"

"Ring"

"Ring"

Maaya woke to a start, her heart thumping wildly in her chest remembering how she ending up in this city. It had been over a year since she ended up in this city and a few months since she first confronted Hisoka in which she lost her virginity to him. A lot of things happened this past year to her... The ringtone of her phone that was now ringing was the courtesy of Hisoka which had jolted her awake much to her annoyance but it was phone call she was expecting from her friend. She picked up the phone on the fifth ring and began the lengthy conversation.

"Sorry, I won't be able to make it, I'm feeling a tad sick" Maaya lied on the phone to her friend.

"That's okay. I'll see you soon, hope you feel better, Maaya" her friend said on the other line.

"Okay, thank you. Have fun." Maaya said.

"Bye," her friend said before hanging up.

"beep..." and Maaya silently stared at the phone fuming before mumbling, "thank God" to herself. She really wanted to go to the beach with her friends and play in the ocean, sand, and play beach ball but she thanked whatever unworldly forces there was that her friend believed she was sick and didn't have the idea to come visit her instead of going to the beach.

She curled up into a ball, annoyed she had to lie about being sick. Last night, Hisoka gave her a piercing and she definitely wanted one but not in that place. It was so embarrassing, what if someone saw it by accident how would she explain it to her friends without them thinking she was weird. She started getting angry and flustered that he even did that to her.

 _"I don't want to so I'm not doing it!" she yelled, her face beat red. "I don't even understand, I'm just going to the beach with friends," she screeched while backing away from Hisoka who only took a step closer each time she took a step back. She was running out of space to back up. "How did you even find where I was staying anyway you creep?" she asked trying to change the subject._

 _"Mhhh, I'm only worried because you are so cute, Maaya-chan," he hummed. "Also, the thought of someone other than me seeing you naked doesn't please me too much."_

 _"I won't be naked, It's called wearing a bathing suit, that's what you wear when you go to the beach or anywhere you swim, you weirdo," she screamed again backing up more even though she was the one screaming. She just had to get away from him, maybe escaping through the open window would be her best bet but she wasn't sure if she would be able to make the distance._

 _"I get very jealous. As your lover, it's only natural for me to feel this way. Don't you think so, Maaya-chan," he hummed his eyes drifting over to the open window and then back to Maaya, it was as if he knew what she was thinking. He donned his usually Cheshire cat smile and Maaya felt sweat dripping down her face and she decided it was now or never and she bolted for the window. She had no plans of getting pierced in such a spot._

 _When he didn't chase after her she should have known he had set a trap but of course, she wasn't known to be the smartest. She made it halfway across the room before colliding into an invisible and sticky wall, the devil had caught her in the web he had carefully spun. She struggled violently in it confused what she had run into until she remembered and used gyo to see it."Maaya-chan did you forget again, my nen has the properties of rubber and gum?" he cooed and she felt his cold hands on her legs and she shivered uncontrollably, she regretted only wearing just a t-shirt to bed._

 _"Your skin so soft Maaya-chan, so inviting" he hummed his fingers easing up and over her underwear and under her shirt. His fingers meeting at her navel before sliding back down to the task of tugging her underwear down. Her body was humming with excitement although much to the denial of her mind. Her body was eager for his touches since it was already trained to be responsive by the soft and rough touches of this man._

 _"So naughty Maaya-chan," He whispered next to her ear darting his tongue along the shell of her ear. "Your underwear is soaked... and I haven't even done... anything yet," he continued his whispers between nips and kisses to her ear. She couldn't see his face making her anxious_ , _"Hisoka please..." she begged her breaths coming out in shudders trying to will herself not to react to his touches, she wasn't sure what she was begging at this point as her body began to fill with familiar warmth and need._

 _He trailed his kisses and soft nips down taking his time to tug on her unpierced ears on his way._ _"How I love when you beg.." He hummed in response, his words reverberating against her neck._ _He pulled the underwear down to just above her knee and once again trailed his fingers up this time along the inside of her thighs making her squirm under his touch though the bungee gum preventing much of her squirming._

 _"Tell me Maaya-chan you want me here, inside you and I might reconsider piercing you." he hummed his mouth against her neck as he bit slowly into her flesh while his fingers danced dangerously close to her entrance. Then he body pressed firmly against her the back of her body emphasizing what he meant by making her feel the hardness in his pants. She let out a small whimper from his action perhaps whimpering from his teeth sinking further into her soft flesh yearning for the tenderness of kisses she would not receive more of tonight or from making the decision between a piercing she didn't want or the painfully large and hard thing pressed against her butt that would be wedge in her instead if she choose that._

 _"I don't want you or the piercing," she whimpers bravely biting her lip to hold back a moan when his fingers begin massaging her folds. He pulls his teeth from her neck making her body sigh with relief the pain gone but replaced with only a dull throb,_ _"So brave and cute that's why I would like some reassurance...Some proof that you're mine, wherever you may go... That's why I want to mark you with a piercing, Maaya-chan." His tongue lapping the bleeding wound caused by his teeth, his fingers continued to tease her folds causing her to lose the will to hold her moans in by biting her lips, allowing a rather loud moan to escape her throat._

 _After tracing and lapping the bite wound on her neck he rests his chin in the crook of her neck, "I think right here would be good," murmuring in Maaya's ear while pinching just above her clitoris with his fingers. "No-Ah!" she yelps and moans. "I want you in me instead Hisoka, please. I don't want the piercing-Ah!" producing sounds between a moan and yell due to his fingers still stroking her._

 _She attempts to provoke him much to her shame to keep him from piercing her there by pressing her butt there and rubbing against him._ _"The offer is tempting," he chuckles against her skin of her neck. Finding renewed strength she tries to break free from his nen, she didn't want the piercing. "Come," he said picking her up in his arms, his bungee gum winding around her legs and arms doing so by his will to keep her tied while her underwear slides off her legs and onto the floor below._

 _"No Hisoka. Please," she pleads tears already welling in her eyes imagining the pain she will feel. He stares down at his little queen brushing her beautiful hair from face and twirling it around one of his fingers while he walked to her bed only letting it go when he lays her on the bed. She continues to beg her eyes wide and the tears still threatening to spill from her big doe eyes._

 _He releases the bungee gum from her feet and she tries to push herself away from him but he stops her spreading her legs._ _"It will be alright, the pain only last for just a moment" he murmured spreading antiseptic he retrieved from his bag. He spreads it over the sensitive skin he planned on piercing causing her to recoil fro the cold. "Shhh, don't move sweet, Maaya-chan. I don't want to do it all over again." She holds still trembling._

 _"Yes that it keep your legs open just like that, shouldn't hurt too bad since you must be throbbing so painfully for me here," he said amused rubbing his knuckles over her entrance causing her to shudder involuntarily. "Please Hisoka" she begs as she watched him get the tool ready to pierce her there, she can't stop shaking. She closes her eyes when he brings the torture device closer to her there._

 _She feels him prodding and he hums, "right here," before immense pain erupts through her body along with a loud screech from her depletes her lungs of air. The pleasure she once felt long gone replaced with a throbbing pain instead. She wants to close her legs but he keeps them open. She hiccups when she can't get enough air. "I hate you, I hate you" she chants when she gets enough air to her lungs. Her hiccups continue as he rubs the place with a warm wet cloth wiping the blood away._

 _"See you are even cuter than before" he murmured his fingers lightly skimming the skin near her piercing. Big tears continued to stream down her face from the pain. "Shhh, It's alright the pain will disappear," he soothed her, brushing her tears away and pulling her close to him. He continues to wipe away her tears and brush her tears until she fell asleep due to exhausting herself from crying._

Maaya shudders from the memories of last night, at least the pain was almost gone but he would be back and no sooner than she thought it she heard his voice. "Maaya-chan ~," he called to her entering her room through a window.


End file.
